1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a connector position assurance (CPA) member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors for use with vehicle air bag gas generators are generally well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,683 discloses an electrical connector for a gas generator which includes a locking device that can move a shorting clip off of electrical connection with electrical contacts in a mating electrical connector.
There is a desire to make vehicle air bag gas generator electrical connectors very small such that they can be used in areas of limited space, such as in a seat belt, and that are lightweight for vehicle fuel economy reasons. However, in making such electrical contacts smaller, it is difficult to determine if the electrical connector is properly installed in a mating connector. In the past, tactile feel and audible sounds during connection of the two connectors could be used as an indicator for the installer that a proper connection was made. However, with smaller size electrical connectors, there is not enough tactile feel or audible sound during connection to be a dependable source of good connection indication. Thus, there is a need for a dependable system for small electrical connectors to indicate connection to a mating connector which does not depend upon an audible or tactile signal to the user.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided including a housing having a deflectable cantilevered mating connector latch arm, electrical contacts connected to the housing; and a connector position assurance (CPA) member movably mounted to the housing between an open position and a closed position. The CPA member comprising a top section and two downwardly extending rails. Each rail has a bottom end adapted to contact a shorting clip of a mating electrical connector and move the shorting clip off of connection with contacts of the mating electrical connector. The first rail includes a wedge surface and a detent locating surface. The wedge surface is adapted to be contacted by the mating electrical connector to deflect the first rail. When the CPA member is moved to the closed position, the detent locating surface is adapted to be positioned below a detent surface of the housing to retain the CPA member in the closed position.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assuring a position of an electrical connector in a mating connector is provided comprising steps of inserting a portion of the electrical connector into the mating connector, the electrical connector comprising a housing and a connector position assurance (CPA) member movably mounted to the housing, the CPA member comprising a top section and two downwardly extending rails slidably located in grooves of the housing at a front side of the housing, each rail having a bottom end adapted to contact a shorting clip of a mating electrical connector and move the shorting clip off of connection with contacts of the mating electrical connector; deflecting a section of a first one of the rails of the CPA member from a home position by contact of the section with a housing of the mating connector as the CPA member is inserted into the mating connector; and moving the CPA member of the electrical connector from an open position on the housing of the electrical connector towards a closed position. The step of moving comprises allowing the section of the first rail to deflect back to the home position and, as the first rail is deflected back to the home position, locating a detent section of the first rail below a detent portion of the housing of the electrical connector to retain the CPA member in the closed position.